


I'm No Hero But I'll Save You

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Blackmail, M/M, Mentions of Jules Bianchi, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin couldn't shake the feeling that there is something more about Daniil Kvyat than meets the eye. </p><p> </p><p>*Please read tags for warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There's Something About You

**Author's Note:**

> This is long and dark asf. I had to cut it up so I don't confuse myself.

He watches from a far. He doesn't know why, but Kevin finds his eyes wandering towards the Toro Rosso garage a couple of times. He doesn't know why but it feels like a force making his eyes search out for a tall lanky figure lurking in the garage. Kevin's just been announced to take over Sergio's race seat for the next season and Daniil has already primed himself to take Daniel's Toro Rosso drive the moment the Aussie was announced to replace Mark Webber at the main Red Bull team. But it doesn't explain why Kevin finds himself keeping an eye out for the Russian. He convinces himself that he was eyeing the competition, measure himself up against him but he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something else drawing him to the Russian. So Kevin looks, watches a little bit more, watches a little more closely. 

One of the things Kevin notices was how protective the other Red Bull drivers are of Daniil. It was winter testing before the start of the 2014 season, Spain was freezing and Kevin finds himself bundled up as he watches the data as Jenson takes the car out. He moves away from the monitors and looks out on track, looking for any other car that's zooming around the track. He's sees the Toro Rosso go past him, something not completely right with the sound of the Renault engine at the back of it. The 26 on the side lets him know it was Daniil who was at the wheel of the car. He watches as the Russian dives back to the pits before he was pushed back to his garage. Kevin finds himself watching Daniil himself instead of his car. He sees Daniil push up his visor and they share the briefest of eye contact before the Toro Rosso completely disappears into the garage and closed off from prying eyes. 

At the end of the day, Kevin was making his way back to the McLaren motorhome for the team debrief. He walks past the Red Bull motorhome that they share with Toro Rosso where he sees Daniil having dinner with Jean-Eric and Daniel. Daniel probably telling a joke by the way he and Jean-Eric had their heads thrown back, laughing, but Daniil only manages a weak smile. When Kevin was on his way to the carpark to head back to his hotel, he sees Daniel, Jean-Eric, Daniil and Sebastian making their way out as well. Sebastian heading for his own car and giving the three of them a small wave. Daniil gets in the same car as Jean-Eric and Daniel and Kevin watches them drive off. 

For the remaining days of testing, Kevin watches how Daniil never goes off alone without his trainer or Jean-Eric and even Daniel. He was never alone wherever he goes. It was almost as if they were protecting Daniil, bit from what? Kevin just finds himself wondering some more as he climbs into his McLaren for the last time for testing. 

It was almost like clockwork that Kevin finds himself waking up in Australia for his first official weekend as a Formula 1 driver. He still hasn't shaken Daniil out of his thoughts throughout the last days of winter break and like some odd twist of events, Kevin finds himself seated next to Daniil for their first round of interviews with the rookies. He greets Marcus who he's knows for a while until he finally gets introduced to Daniil formally. Kevin smiles brightly as he offers his hand for Daniil to shake. Daniil gives him a tight smile and the briefest of handshakes before the Russian lets go and takes his seat. Kevin can still feel a warm tingle on his hand as he walks back to the garage after their interview. He takes one last glance at Daniil going into his own garage before he makes up his mind. He was going to find out what makes Daniil Kvyat so special that he couldn't keep him out of his thoughts. 

Kevin tries his best to slowly get closer to Daniil. Saying hi to him whenever they pass by each other at the paddock. Trying to chat him up during the driver's parade before the races. But Kevin couldn't get a moment with Daniil alone, he always had Jean-Eric or Daniel by his side, with Sebastian lurking just close by. It was some by odd chance that McLaren and Toro Rosso were in one hotel during the Chinese Grand Prix. Kevin was about to get on the lift to make his way down when he sees Daniil inside the lift. This was the one of the odd times that he's seen Daniil on his own. He gives him a smile which Daniil responds with a tight smile and a quick nod as a greeting. 

They were a few floors down when the lift suddenly stops. They hear a message saying they'll fix it right away and to just stay calm. Kevin tries to check if his phone was any useful but the signal was down. He turns towards Daniil to ask of his phone was working when he sees the Russian crouches down on the corner hugging his knees and trembling. Kevin quickly rushes to his side, wanting to help the Russian in any way he can. "Hey, it's going to be okay. They'll fix it quickly and we'll be on our way." Kevin says trying to keep his voice calm and soft. Daniil looks up to him with fear clear in his eyes. All of a sudden, the lights turn off and the emergency lights turn on. Kevin feels Daniil tense up by his side and hears him whimper and shut his eyes close. Kevin tries to comfort Daniil but the Russian flinches when Kevin lays a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Daniil whimpers his apologies and Kevin is at a lost at what's going on. "Hey, it's okay. Nothing to be sorry about. It's going to be okay, Daniil." Kevin says as he tries to approach him once again. Daniil looks up at Kevin with his eyes all red and tears staining his cheeks, he takes a deep breath to try and calms himself. "You must think I'm so pathetic. The cold Russian crying like a baby because he got stuck in a lift." Daniil says but Kevin was quick to tell him otherwise. "It's okay and no, I don't think that about you. I want to be your friend Daniil so if you need anything or want to tell me anything, know I'm here, okay?" Kevin says, giving him a soft smile.

He tries again to sit next to Daniil and tentatively wraps one arm around him. He feels the Russian relax this time around and he strokes Daniil's shoulders gently. "I hate being left in the dark. My father would punish me by locking me up in a cupboard whenever I did something wrong. Racing was the best thing that happened to me. It gave me a way out, when I signed the Red Bull contract it felt like I was finally free but when my father found out he beat the shit out of me before he kicked me out and disowned me. Said he doesn't want to be know for having a fag son who's a failure as a racer." Daniil says, trying to keep his voice level.

Kevin tries to take everything in. Jeez, no wonder they were protective of Daniil, after all he's been through. He squeezes his shoulder gently before facing Daniil. "Listen to me, what you've been through is no joke. And for you to go through that and still win races, win championships, to make it into Formula 1, it proves that you're not a failure Daniil, no matter what you are. It doesn't take away anything from you being a great racing driver." Kevin says as he wipes the tears away from Daniil's face and gives him a soft smile. He sees Daniil finally give him what looks like a genuine smile before he can help himself and pull him into a hug. He feels him tense up before he feels the Russian melt in his arms and nuzzle against his neck. Kevin feels something warm fill up his chest as he holds Daniil closer. "Dany, my friends call me Dany." Dany mumbles next to his ear. Kevin pulls away from the hug and smiles at Dany. He wipes away the last of his tears and Kevin feel like he's being hypnotized by Dany's green eyes. He lets his thumb brush against Dany's cheek a bit longer before the lights turn back on and they feel the lift move once again. When they reach the lobby, a small group of team personnel from both McLaren and Toro Rosso have gathered and were waiting for them. Kevin was ushered to a waiting car as he glances at Dany who was being checked by Jean-Eric was the Frenchman gives Kevin the briefest of look as Kevin waves back to Dany. 

After the incident, Dany has warmed up to Kevin but still kept his distance whenever they were around other people. Kevin still notices the other Red Bull drivers watching over the Russian, with Jean-Eric watching him closely whenever he approaches Dany. It was in Spain where he was approached by Daniel, wide smile and joking with him, until Jean-Eric walks up next to them and their faces turn serious. "We know you know about Dany." Jean-Eric says in a voice devoid of any emotion. "If you even think of using it against him then you have something coming for you." Daniel says with venom in his voice. Kevin looks at them with wide eyes. "I don't plan on using it against him. He's my friend and I wouldn't do that to him. I actually care for him." The last part surprised even Kevin. "You weren't there when we had to patch him up, covered in blood with nothing but the clothes on his back." Jean-Eric says with fire in his eyes. "So if you really care for Dany then you wouldn't try anything funny with him. He's been hurt enough as it is, the last thing he needs is for someone to hurt him even more." Daniel says as a warning before they leave him standing there as if nothing has happened. 

Kevin's thoughts were a mess. He really does care for Dany but he's confused if he cares for the Russian as a friend or as more than a friend. He's had his own issues with his sexuality when he was younger but his parents were more than accepting of who he really is when he came out to them. Dany has been through so much that he couldn't even imagine being in the Russian's shoes. The last thing he wants is to add to his burden by confusing him with his feelings. Dany was still his friend, so when the Russian asks him if he wants to have dinner during the few days before the British Grand Prix, Kevin didn't hesitate to say yes. Kevin even offers to have dinner at his place in Woking instead of going out for dinner. Dany says yes and Kevin spends the rest of the day getting ready by cleaning his place and making dinner for him and Dany. It may not be a date but Kevin will take anything just be able to spend some time with Dany. 

It was around 7 when a cab pulls up in front of Kevin's house. He sees Dany get out of the can and waits for him to knock on the door. When Kevin opens the door, he and to stop himself from gasping at how Dany looked. He was wearing a white button-down shirt that fit him perfectly with dark jeans that hug his slender legs, making him look a bit more taller. Dany smiles at him, a real one, and holds up a bottle of wine. Kevin lets him in as he takes the bottle of wine from Dany. "You didn't have to bring anything, you know." Kevin says as he smiles at Dany. The Russian shrugs as he just smiles at Kevin. This has been the most relaxed that he's seen Dany and he couldn't help but think of how handsome Dany is when he smiles, his entire face just seems to light up. "Come on, before dinner gets cold. I hope you're hungry, I even made dessert." Kevin says as he leads Dany to the dinning room. 

Dinner was fun, the two of the, chatting away, getting to know each other away from the racing. Kevin finding out that Dany had a great sense of humor. Kevin fights back the blush creeping up his cheeks when he feels their legs brush against each other from under the table, writing it off as just an accident. When they're both too full from dinner but not wanting to waste dessert, Dany suggest that they should just share a serving between them. Kevin cuts a rather large slice of pie before topping it off with ice cream and presenting it to Dany. "Ice cream? Are you sure we'll still fit into our cars tomorrow?" Dany jokes as he grabs his fork and cuts into the pie. Instead of eating what was on his fork, he offers the piece to Kevin which he accepts and makes Dany smile. Kevin feels a bit of ice cream on the side of his lips and he tries to lick it off which makes Dany burst out laughing. "You look like a dog." Dany wheezes in between his laughter. Kevin fights back by smearing ice cream on the Russian's nose. "Not so funny now huh." Kevin smirks at him before he stands up, preparing himself if Dany retaliates. "When I catch you, I'm going to make you lick this off." Dany says as he chases Kevin around his kitchen.

Dany manages to catch him and has Kevin between him with his back against the sink. Dany smirks down at him and Kevin could feel himself get dizzy with how close they are to each other and the scent of Dany's cologne. "Lick." Dany says and Kevin doesn't know why but the way he said it made him push up on his toes and kiss the Russian's nose. When the bit of ice cream was gone and Kevin couldn't help but hover above his lips, he was so close when Dany lets him go and moves away from him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Dany says as he rushes to grab his coat and runs out of the house. Kevin chases after him as he sees Dany walking down the street. "Dany, it's okay. You didn't do anything wrong." Kevin says as he reaches Dany. But the Russian ignores him until he tries to reach out to him. "But its not! It's not okay! I'm not even suppose to feel this way about you! We race against each other and yet I can't help but to trust you. I'm a mess Kevin! I don't even know what to think of anymore!" Dany yells as he slumps on the pavement with tears streaming down his face. Kevin crouches down in front of him. He gently takes Dany's hand and makes him look at him. "Then don't think, feel. What does your heart tell you? What does it tell you that feels right?" Kevin asks with a gentle smile. "It's telling me that I want you in my life, as a friend or more. It's telling me that I shouldn't feel afraid when I'm with you. That's why I asked you to dinner. It made me feel a bit braver because I was asking you." Dany says as he looks at Kevin, his smile getting bigger. "You never have to be afraid when you're with me. Dany, I want you in my life too. And I promise to keep you safe from anything that makes you feel like you're not safe." Kevin says. Dany looks at him wide eyes. It couldn't be true, someone like Kevin to care for someone who's so messed up like him. Kevin helps Dany stand up and lead him back to his house. 

"It's late. You should get some rest. I'll drive you back to Milton Keynes tomorrow." Kevin says as he leads Dany to his bedroom. Dany looks at him with nervous eyes but Kevin sees his worry and smiles at him before moving to give him a hug. "It's okay. We're not going to do anything you don't want to do. I can see that you're exhausted. Sleep, I'll just be here when you wake up." Kevin says as he pulls out some clothes for him and Dany and grab some pillows and a spare blanket before he heads out. "Where are you going?" Dany asks before Kevin steps out of the room. "I'll sleep in the living room, you stay here." Kevin says before Dany protest. "It's your room, I'm okay of you sleep here. The bed's big enough. I'll be fine." Dany says. "Are you sure?" Kevin asks, making sure that Dany was comfortable with the idea. "Please. It would make me feel better." Dany says with pleading eyes. Kevin couldn't say no and he places his pillows back as Dany gets changed for bed. When Dany come back, wearing some of Kevin's clothes, he gives Kevin a nervous smile. Kevin couldn't help himself but to move and give Dany a hug. He feels the Russian relax and Kevin lets out a sigh, he can feel how exhausted Dany was and Kevin tries his best to channel all the comfort he can in the hug. "Can I kiss you?" Dany mumbles against Kevin's neck. Kevin nods yes while they're still in each others arms. He lets Dany take lead and he can see how scared Dany is but he can see determination in his eyes. Dany reaches out to stroke Kevin's cheek and Kevin can feel his hands shake so he nuzzles Dany's hand and let himself enjoy the feeling of how soft and warm they are. Dany leans in and it felt like absolute relief when their lips finally met. Though hesitant at first, Dany grew in confidence as Kevin returned his kiss. Kevin let Dany be the one to pull him closer to him, let him control the kiss. It just felt right. Like being able to breath, like being free. 

When they break apart, Kevin can see Dany smiling at him. He takes his hands and gives them a kiss each before he leads Dany to bed. Kevin let's Dany be the one to move close to him, not wanting to step on his boundaries. They were just going to bed to sleep but it was a big step for them. He let's Dany tuck himself into Kevin's arm as he wraps his arms around the Russian. He gives him a kiss on his nose and Dany smiles up to him before he snuggles in closer and closes his eyes. Tomorrow's another day and whatever comes their way, he'll protect Dany at all costs.


	2. I'd Rather Loose Everything Than Loose You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone tries to use Kevin and Dany's relationship against them.

The following weeks have been a whirlwind for Dany and Kevin. Dany spending more and more time in Woking with Kevin than at the house he shares with the other Red Bull juniors in Milton Keynes. The change in Dany has been incredible. He's smiling more often, looks more relaxed and is talking to Kevin more often. Kevin stuck to his word and made Dany feel protected whenever they're together. He made Dany feel that it's okay to talk about what he feels and what's on his mind and that he won't be judged. Dany had nothing to worry about whenever he's with Kevin. 

Being with Dany means that Kevin is under the scrutinizing eyes of Daniel, Jean-Eric and Sebastian. He's seen the way they look at him whenever Dany wasn't looking. It was Sebastian this time that cornered him after the Thursday press conference. "Hurt Dany and I will end you." Was all Sebastian said to him before he left him standing there. Kevin toughed it out, all the threats, the nasty looks he got from the three of them, all for Dany. Dany has been amazing throughout their time together. Under the seemingly cold demeanor is someone who's funny, sensitive and caring. Dany has surprised him on a few occasion's by showing up at his doorstep with breakfast during their weekend off. Everything felt normal and domestic whenever they're alone together at Kevin's place. 

Kevin always kept in mind to keep things slow, letting Dany set the pace with their relationship. They've only gotten as far as making out and touching each other. One particular morning, Kevin woke up to the feeling of Dany kissing along his body, his lips going lower and lower before he takes him into his mouth. Kevin loves it when Dany was feeling bold enough to do something. He made sure that they both enjoy it and praises Dany with how good he is. 

Singapore was the most demanding race for any of them but it was even more awful for Dany and Kevin with them suffering throughout the race. When Kevin was let go by Medical, the first thing he did was look for Dany. He wanted to know if he was okay and to take care of him. They've swapped room keys earlier that weekend so Kevin first checks Dany's room but he was surprised when the room was empty except for Dany's suitcase. Kevin feels his phone vibrate and he sees that Dany's messaged him saying that he's in his room. Kevin rushes to his own room, wanting to be with Dany as soon as possible. When he opens the door, he notices the trail of clothes leading to the bathroom where Dany was sprawled out in the bathtub, his water bottle right next to him. Dany smiles at him weakly as Kevin crouches down to stroke his face. "I'm sorry." Kevin mumbles but Dany shakes his head. "Not your fault." Dany says as he kisses Kevin's hand. 

When Dany feels a bit normal again, Kevin takes him into his arms and carries him to bed. He hurriedly strip off his clothes and joins the Russian in bed. They spent what felt like forever just wrapped up in each other's arms, stroking smooth skin, trying to channel comfort with each touch. Just when Kevin thought Dany was already asleep, he heard Dany mumble something. "I love you, Kevin." Kevin feels the words against his arms that were wrapped around Dany. Kevin looks down at Dany who was bitting his lips and his worry filled eyes. Kevin couldn't help the smile spread across his lips. "I love you too." Kevin says before he leans down to capture Dany's lips. The kiss felt different. Funny how three words seem to change everything and kissing Dany this time felt even more incredible than before. Every touch of skin feels like its on fire and Kevin feels like he'll burst all of a sudden at how much love he feels in that moment. When they break apart, Dany looks beautiful. His hair is all messed up, his skin flushed from the heat and his lips all red from being kissed. Dany opens his eyes, almost too dark to be even recognized as his eyes, clouded with lust, and Kevin knows that he couldn't resist anything that Dany asks of him in that moment, he looked like some creature perfectly made to seduce Kevin and make him surrender his all to him. "Make love to me." Dany says as he watches Kevin with lust-clouded eyes loom above him before the Dane fulfills his wishes. 

The weekend in Japan started out with incredible news for Dany. With Sebastian leaving Red Bull, Dany was promoted to take his seat at the main Red Bull team. Kevin couldn't be happier for Dany, they share a kiss away from prying eyes when they sneak off to a random storage closet at the back of the garage. "I'm so proud of you, my love." Kevin says between kisses. "I couldn't have done it without you." Dany says before they share a final kiss and walk back to their own garages. The night before Kevin's birthday, Dany surprises him with dinner and a movie. Trying to sneak in some quality time with each other in the middle of the race weekend. They spent the first hour of Kevin's birthday making love, Dany aiming to please the birthday boy. They fell asleep wrapped in each others arms, waiting for what the next day will bring them. 

What they didn't expect was the heartbreaking end of the race. The race didn't even matter at that point. They all hold their breath for any news about Jules. They locked themselves in Kevin's room, not caring if their teams looked for them. Kevin had Dany in his arms as he let's out his tears. Kevin tried his best to stay strong for them but couldn't hold back his own tears as they watch the rain splash the window in their hotel room. 

"We can't be seen together this weekend." Dany says the moment their plane was up in the air. They were on their way to Russia and all eyes will be on Dany. They know that who they really are is frowned upon Dany's home country and they couldn't risk being seem as more than friends. They share one last lingering look before they got out of the plane and whisked away by their own teams. 

Kevin was in the McLaren hospitality, making himself a cup of coffee when Jenson walks in, probably to make himself a cup of tea. "I've heard about you and Kvyat." Jenson says without looking at Kevin. Kevin tries to keep his face neutral and let Jenson get on with it. "I'm not sure you've heard but Fernando's leaving Ferrari and going back to McLaren." Jenson continues speaking as he stirs his tea. "That means there won't be room for the three of us to fit into two cars." Jenson says as he adds another sugar cube to his tea. "So what I'm saying is that you be a good little junior and let us big boys play and maybe we'll let you watch." Jenson says with a sadistic smile before he drinks his tea. "Would be a shame if anyone found out about the little Russian boy choosing to bend over for you, especially that we're here in his homeland. Who knows what could happen to him if anyone found out." Jenson says in a sing-song voice that made Kevin's insides twist. He takes one last gulp of his tea before he dumps the rest of it in the sink. "Too sweet for my taste. I hope I've made myself clear, don't want any trouble. Especially for dear Daniil's sake." Jenson says with a twisted smirk before he heads out the door leaving Kevin alone with the weight he's just left on him. 

Kevin didn't know what to do. His dream to be in Formula 1 or the love of his life. Kevin tries his best to block out everything, lets the weekend finish before he takes the first flight home, to Denmark. The guilt of not telling Dany was slowly gnawing on him but he doesn't want him to be used as a pawn by anyone. He's keeping his word, he's protecting Dany. But this is his dream they're talking about. Could he really let his dreams slip out of his fingers for the man he loves? When Kevin lands in Denmark, all he wanted to do was was find the next flight back to England. What was he thinking? He shouldn't let people like Jenson make him feel fear. He's a lot stronger than that. He won't let anyone use his relationship with Dany against him. He turns on his phone to see if there were any messages for him. There were more than a dozen from his team, all asking where he was. He sees one message from Dany. _'I love you. Come back.'_ Kevin feels tears cloud his vision. He feels so stupid, leaving Dany on his own. He needed to get back as soon as possible. He runs to the nearest desk, all but begging for the quickest flight back to England, not caring that only first class was available he had the money to spend as long as he gets back to Dany. 

It was almost midnight when Kevin got back to England. He rents a car and drives as fast as he can without getting caught to Milton Keynes. When he reaches the house where Dany was staying at, he sees the light were still on and quickly knock on the door. He wasn't expecting for Daniel to open the door and he wasn't expecting the punch that was thrown at him. He clutches his jaw as he sees Jean-Eric holding back Daniel. "You piece of shit! We warned you Magnussen! And look what you've done! You fucking broke him. You're lucky it was me and not Seb who opened the door or you'll be dead." Daniel says with venom in his voice, not a single trace of the smiley Daniel they were used to. "Please, I need to see Dany. I need to explain to him what's going on. Please, it's important I talk to him." Kevin pleads with them. "Just go. Leave before we do something you won't like." Jean-Eric says with voice as cold as ice. "I need to speak to Dany." Kevin continues to plead with them. "Stop! Stop it, all of you!" Dany's voice cuts through the tension. When Dany sees Kevin, he rushes to the Dane. Kevin was bracing himself for another punch but Dany squeezes him in his arms as he holds him close. "You came back." Dany mumbles against his ear. "I had to. I love you." Kevin says before Dany kisses him. 

Dany leads them all inside the house, making them sit as he fetches ice for Kevin. He hands Kevin an ice pack before he sits down next to him, holding his hand. Daniel and Jean-Eric were still glaring at Kevin from where they were sat across from them. "How can you let him back in?" Daniel spits out, clearly still angry. "I love him." Was all Dany had to say. "But he fucking hurt you Dany, how can you just say that?" Daniel argues. "How dare you you say that to me? You say that like you didn't beg Jev to forgive you otherwise you wouldn't be sat next to each other right now!" Dany shouts at him. Daniel was quickly silenced by Dany's statement. "That's enough, the both of you. Kevin said he had something important to say. Go on." Jean-Eric says to silence everyone before he turns to Kevin and let him speak. Kevin takes a deep breath before he starts. "I'm being blackmailed, by Jenson. He knows about me and Dany and he's going to use it to make sure he keeps his seat next season when Fernando comes back to McLaren. He's threatening to out us to make sure I don't say anything." Kevin finishes as the three other men look at him with wide eyes. "I'm sorry." Kevin says to Dany as he takes his hand and couldn't keep his tears back anymore but Dany kisses away his tears. "Thank you for telling me." Dany says as he rubs small circles at the back of Kevin's hand. "So what do we do now?" Daniel speaks up. "You believe me?" Kevin asks in disbelief, it was just like a minute ago that Daniel was questioning his presence in Dany's life and now he wants to help him. "You're not the first that Jenson bullied out of McLaren. Poor Sergio barely had time to do anything to save his career. The bastard used Sergio's feelings for Hülkenberg against him." Jean-Eric says. "We have to stop him." Dany says, determination and anger clear in his voice. "Unfortunately for him he messed with the wrong person. He thinks Kevin being with Dany will make him win this little game of him but he doesn't know that that's where we get our advantage." Jean-Eric says as Daniel nods by his side. "You see, you don't mess with us Bulls. Otherwise you have something coming for you. We have a few phone calls to make and people to meet. We have to tell Sebastian." Daniel says as he picks up his phone. "Thank you." Kevin says to them, he tries to smile but his jaw was killing him from where Daniel's fist landed. "We're doing this for Dany." Daniel says before he walks away from them with his phone pressed to his ear. 

"You two should get some rest. We'll lock up down here after we make some phone calls." Jean-Eric says as he points them upstairs. Dany leads them to his room and once the door was closed, he quickly attaches himself to Kevin. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I was suppose to protect you." Kevin babbles out but Dany silences him with a series of kisses. "Shush, it doesn't matter. All that matters is you came back." Dany says before they help each other remove their clothes. They stand in the middle of the room, naked, kissing each other and enjoying the feeling of having the one they love with them. They go to sleep wrapped up in each others arms, murmuring _'I love you'_ to each other until they fell asleep. For a moment, Kevin felt like he was up against the world. Already on the loosing end even before the battle started. But now, with Dany in his arms, he feels like he could take on whatever the world throws at him as long as he still has Dany by the end of it.


	3. To You is Where I Belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean-Eric and Daniel call for backup and they meet an unlikely ally to help them.

Kevin was sat at the back of the car next to Daniil as Jean-Eric drives with Daniel sat in front next to the Frenchman. He and Daniil had woken up to Jean-Eric knocking on Dany's door telling them to pack some clothes and that they were heading to Switzerland. That was all the explanation he got from the two older men as they continue to drive. They stop at a house which looks pretty normal despite it being a rather large one. Jean-Eric knocks and the door swings open to reveal Sebastian Vettel. 

To say that Kevin was scared was an understatement. If Daniel managed to punch him when he did something stupid to Dany, he remembers Sebastian's threat to him and instantly pales. The German lets them in, giving Daniel and Jean-Eric a hug and asking Dany if he was okay. Sebastian walks in front of him and looks at him. Kevin couldn't read Sebastian's expression but he could feel his gaze burn right through his soul, if that was possible. "We're going to fix this, for Dany's sake." Sebastian says before he leads them to his living room.

What surprised Kevin even more was when he saw who was waiting for them in the living room. Fernando Alonso was sat on the couch, holding a steaming mug of coffee as he smiles at them as they walk in. They all take their seats in Sebastian's spacious living room, Daniel and Jean-Eric sitting side by side as Dany sits next to Kevin and taking his hand into his. Sebastian sits on what's probably his chair that was in the middle of the room. "So, I heard Jenson's been doing his bully act again. Care to shed some light into it?" Fernando begins and all eyes turn to Kevin. Kevin takes a shaky breath and feels Dany squeeze his hand before he begins. "Jenson told me about you coming back to McLaren and wants me to step aside to give him the remaining spot. If I say anything he threatened to out me and Dany." Kevin says, only managing to keep his voice from breaking. 

Fernando takes a sip from his mug before he places it on the table. He clears his throat before he begins to speak. "Jenson won't be able to do that. He won't be able to say anything to anyone. He won't be able to do anything to keep his seat either. It was already part of the deal I struck with McLaren. The only way I'm going back is if they kick that low-life off the team." Fernando says, his voice ice cold and his expression a stony one. Kevin's eyes widen at what Fernando said. He couldn't believe at what the Spaniard said implies for his future in Formula 1. "You're not the first person that he's bullied, taken advantage of, threatened. And you won't be the last if we don't do something about it." It was Sebastian that spoke this time. Kevin couldn't help but wonder who Jenson has done this too in the past. They've mentioned Sergio before but for Fernando and Sebastian to feel this way about Jenson must mean that the Britt has either done something to them or to someone important to them. 

Fernando turns to face Kevin. "You can breathe a bit now. You're staying at McLaren, as a full time driver." The Spaniard says to him with a small smile. Kevin feels like a weight has been lifted off of his shoulders. He gets to keep his drive, he can still continue with his dream. "As for Jenson, he wouldn't know what hit him. He'd wish he hadn’t done all the crap he did before." Sebastian all but vowed as his face sets to a look of determination. "You two don't have to worry about anything for a while, forget about Jenson. We'll handle everything and make sure nothing leak into the media and only those who need to know what's going on will know the full story, if that is okay with you?" Fernando looks at Kevin and he nods to let them know that he trusts them. 

As if nothing had happened, Sebastian prepared dinner for them. They all sat around the table and enjoyed the food and some wine. They chatted with each other like old friends who were all meeting again after a long time of not seeing each other. The way that Sebastian, Daniel and Jean-Eric all cared for Daniil was probably the most endearing thing that Kevin has seen. The way that the three older men genuinely care for Dany as if he was really their younger brother is proof enough how close they are to each other and why they were willing to go so far to protect him from any harm. Kevin also got to know Fernando better. Despite the Spaniard's reputation, Kevin was surprised at how easygoing he actually is outside of the track. What surprised him even more was the relationship Sebastian and Fernando have. The way that Fernando would help Sebastian with bringing in the food and the way he seemed to know his way around the German's house makes Kevin wonder how much time Fernando spends with Sebastian outside of race weekends. They all stayed the night and all woke up early to have breakfast together before they head to their respective homes. They were the first to head off, waving to Sebastian and Fernando as they drive towards the airport. Kevin feels like he could actually smile now and that it was okay to be happy again. He got to keep his F1 seat and most importantly he still has the man he loves by his side.

When they landed back in England, Dany went with Kevin when he drove back to Woking. Daniel and Jean-Eric shared a look before nodding along, nothing they could really do about it. When Kevin finally reaches the door to his house, key in one hand and Dany's hand in the other, he almost couldn't believe that it's only been three days when with all that happened it felt like months. When he felt Dany wrap his arms around him from behind, it was almost like he forgot everything else. He realized that he didn't really care what happened as long as he was able to walk away from everything with Dany still by his side. "I love you." Kevin says before he turns to face Dany. Dany leans in to kiss him and Kevin returned the kiss like a man starved of affection. This was the first time that they've been completely alone during the past few days. "I love you too." Dany says when they break apart. They stand there, just holding each other, in the middle of the room. Savoring the warmth radiating from each other, soaking up the love and affection one has for the other. And in that moment, Kevin couldn't have thought of any place where he would rather be than in Dany's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty short compared to the first two but I was just itching to update this.


	4. My Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the future has in store for Dany and Kevin.

Days before Christmas 2014, McLaren finally announced their driver lineup. The worst kept secret of Fernando Alonso returning to the Woking based team was finally confirmed. What shocked everyone was the announcement that Kevin Magnussen will pair up with the Spaniard while Stoffel Vandoorne will be reserve driver. Jenson Button announced his intentions to take on a new challenge in taking part in the IndyCar Series in America and retiring from Formula 1 racing. 

Only those who know the whole story will know how Jenson was all but kicked out of Formula 1. With Kevin's blessing, Fernando and Sebastian made his story known to people who matter in the sport. Encouraged by the turn of events, past victims of Jenson's bullying spoke up and backed Kevin up in his claims. They gave the Britt a decision, leave Formula 1 or face multiple counts of blackmail and threat in court. Jenson picked to save face and shut up and move to America. The moment he left, the sport felt like a cloth has been lifted off the paddock. Everyone breath a sigh of relief with Jenson gone. Kevin was acknowledge for his bravery for speaking out the truth about Jenson. He earned the respect of his colleagues and the appreciation of those who were also once victimized by Jenson. 

Kevin recalls one occasion where Nico Rosberg and Lewis Hamilton personally thanked him and told him that he did the right thing before they told him what ordeal Jenson made them go through. When Lewis was still at McLaren and Jenson's teammate, how Jenson played some elaborate game that involved seducing Nico and getting the two of them to fight with each other. Lewis eventually figured it out and picked Nico over having to stay another season with Jenson. "Sometimes you have to follow your heart and everything else will just fall into place. Maybe not right away but in the right time." Lewis says as he looks at Kevin with a soft smile as he laces his and Nico's fingers. "We've been together since we were teenagers, he's my first love. That's not something you let go of so easily." Nico says to him. He gives them a nod and smiles at them before they leave to go back to their team. 

2015 was a year to forget for McLaren-Honda. The results were barely there with the amount of penalties and DNF's that Kevin and Fernando are racking up. Dany's season was a mix of fortune. With the threat of being dropped by Red Bull firmly ingrained into his head, Dany turned his season around half-way through. He finished with a podium and ahead of Daniel in the points. 2016 was a much better year for both Kevin and Dany. McLaren making a comeback into the midfield with the leaps they made during the winter break. The same could be said with Red Bull. After the mess with Renault, they took matters into their own hands and found themselves consistently finishing in the points and making their way back into the podium scene once again. 2017 was season full of surprises for everyone. Fernando announced his retirement as a driver and has decided to take up the role as sporting director for the Renault team. Stoffel was promoted to a full time seat alongside Kevin. The season saw Kevin and Dany experience their first win in Formula 1. It was the first time that McLaren had won a race in a long time and Kevin and Stoffel managed to end the season with one win each. 

It was during the race weekend in Germany that saw Sebastian winning his home grand prix with Dany finishing second and Kevin third. It was the first time that they shared the podium with each other and they couldn't be any more happy for each other the moment they saw each other in the cool-down room. Later that night, in the middle of the team celebrations, Kevin and Dany snuck out with a bottle of champagne in tow to have their own celebration. They make their way back to their room, trying their best to stop giggling, as they sneak around. When they got to their room, the champagne was popped open and they shared the bottle between them. Giddy from the alcohol and from the remaining adrenaline, they took turns taking selfies with their trophies. They sit next to each other as they finish off the champagne, sharing small kisses in between and telling each other how proud they are of the other and how it was the best podium because they got to share it with each other. Dany was holding Kevin as they look out into the night through the window of their room. Dany was trailing kisses down Kevin's neck while his fingers work on unbuttoning Kevin's shirt. Kevin then takes his hands and gives each a kiss before he turns around to kiss Dany. 

It was slow and loving and Kevin wanted Dany to feel how much he loves him through that kiss. He then breaks the kiss and stands up. Dany looks at him confused before he takes something out of his back pocket and slowly sinks down to one knee in front of Dany. Kevin holds out a simple silver band but Dany can make out that their was something engraved on the inside of the ring even though he couldn't read it. "I know I'm suppose to say some sort of speech but maybe, just maybe, I can save that really long speech for our wedding vows if you'll be my husband?" Kevin asks and Dany just nods his head yes before he drags Kevin back up to kiss him. "Of course I'll marry you." Dany says against his lips. Kevin then takes Dany's hand and slowly puts the ring on his finger. "My love, my everything, my hero. I love you so much, Daniil." Kevin says as he looks into Dany's eyes as the ring now rests on Dany's finger. "I love you too." Dany says before he joins their lips once again. 

That night was one of the most perfect night of their lives and maybe not every night could be like that night but it doesn't matter. Kevin and Dany know that it's the ups and downs in their relationship that made being with each other worth it in the end.


End file.
